Maintenant c'est ma vie
by Chat Pardeur
Summary: OS... Hermione annonce à Ron sa décision irrévocable de le quitter. Juste un soir de rupture...


miniOS. Ou Hermione annonce à Ron qu'elle part vivre chez Lucius Malfoy.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni blonde, ni riche. Je ne possède pas HP et son monde, et, même si j'aimerai bien, ne me fait pas d'argent avec, les reviews sont mon seul salaire.

Maintenant, c'est ma vie.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute.. », murmura Hermione, « Ce n'est pas ta faute… Je me sens différente, différente, tu comprends ? Tu m'as toujours vu comme 'miss-je-sais-tout', et maintenant, il y a autre chose… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Ron, mais quand je l'ai vu, je me suis sentie… vivante… Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été…. »

Ron Weasley sembla complètement abattu par les paroles de son épouse. Il s'était toujours convaincu qu'il vivait dans un conte de fées, Lui et Hermione, couple idéal, mariés à leur sortie de Poudlard, lui, entré au ministère pour un petit emploie tranquille, certes, sans grand avenir, mais suffisant pour subvenir aux besoins de sa femme et de ses enfants, Hermione venant de terminer de brillantes études promise aux plus hauts postes de relations internationales, les enfants, Peter et Catherine, oui, vraiment, leur vie était parfaite, alors Ron ne comprenait pas le soudain changement de son épouse.

« Je-Je t'ai toujours traité comme une princesse, j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'on ait une vie idéale… et la nôtre l'est ! »

« Elle ne l'est pas, Ron, je m'ennuie, je veux plus. Plus que tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais m'apporter. Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, avant déjà…. »

« Je sais bien, que j'ai dû te convaincre… » Ron s'interrompit pour reprendre ironiquement « Non, te persuader –le terme exact- te persuader de m'épouser, car déjà avant, je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, déjà avant tu rêvais d'autre chose quand je ne voyais que toi ! »

« Mais comment peux-tu me reprocher d'avoir tenté d'en finir quand je savais déjà que ça ne marcherait pas ? Ce n'est pas contre toi, Ron, et je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme toi tu m'aimes. Avec toi, je ne me sens pas à ma place, je… »

« C'est vrai qu'il en faut toujours plus à la brillante Hermione ! Tu sais ce que ça me fait quand j'entends tout ces gens dire des choses comme 'Oh, Hermione Weasley est si brillante, dommage, justement, qu'elle soit devenue Hermione WEASLEY !', et moi, je m'accrochais à l'idée que quoi qu'il arrive, ça resterait comme ça, toi et moi, mais toi, en fait tu penses comme eux. Je n'ai jamais été qu'un Weasley… »

Hermione était de plus en plus blanche au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait son sang froid. Pendant toutes ces années elle avait attendu une réaction quelconque de la part de Ron, et jamais il n'avait paru se soucier de ce qu'on disait, se comportant toujours comme si elle lui appartenait, alors qu'elle avait besoin qu'on se batte pour elle, pour se sentir exister, pour quelqu'un. Malheureusement pour Ron, c'était trop tard pour lui. Elle avait d'ores et déjà perdu la tête pour quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, quelqu'un qui ne considérerait pas ça comme normal qu'elle doive s'acquitter de toutes les taches ménagères, de servir le repas pour son mari de sorte qu'il n'ait qu'à poser les pieds sous la table, de s'occuper des enfants tout en faisant par correspondance la formation la plus difficile du monde magique. Après avoir lutté si longtemps pour la libération des elfes de maisons, elle en était devenu un. Et Lucius lui avait fait remarquer. Veuf depuis de nombreuses années, il avait longtemps multiplié les conquêtes, puis, Hermione avait été placée sous ses ordres pour son stage de fins d'études. Et ça avait tout changé. Ils avaient eu de longues et passionnantes conversations sur de nombreux sujets, Lucius était un homme cultivé et raffiné, et à chaque fois qu'il l'invitait au restaurant, ou qu'ils discutaient d'un livre, elle ne pouvait que constater à quel point il était différent de Ron… Ron, qui ne parlait jamais que d'échecs ou de quidditch, Ron, qui se complaisait dans un pauvre job sans avenir… Ron, qui, elle le savait, se tapait sa secrétaire, et avec qui elle était restée, malgré tout, pour lui, pour les enfants… Mais indéniablement, elle était tombée amoureuse de Lucius, et il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, était honnête avec elle, et la rendait incroyablement heureuse…

« J'ai tout accepté pour toi, Ron, arrêté d'aller en cours, fait des enfants… Je croyais que ma vie était déjà finie, mais c'est faux ! J'ai 28 ans, je ne suis pas morte ! Et maintenant, je veux vivre ma vie, celle que j'aurais voulue, moi. Les enfants sont chez ta mère, tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'eux, et comme tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils viennent chez Lucius, je pense que cette solution conviendra temporairement. J'y vais, tu recevras sous peux les papiers du divorces. Si tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de ça calmement, passe par mon avocat. Ça m'épargnera une ou deux crises. »

Sur ces mots, elle traversa l'entrée, mis son manteau et pris sa valise. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un grand homme blond attendait adossé au mur, dégageant une certaine élégance aristocratique. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, et ensemble, ils disparurent dans la nuit…


End file.
